halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Distant Tide
Means of Communication I joined in. Are you able to spare some time to discuss my page with me?Distant Tide (talk) 18:42, May 7, 2017 (UTC) :Hi there. Now, it will sound like I'm nitpicking, but there are a few things that we do when we use talk pages to help improve the process. :For starters, if you wanted to respond to a message on a User Talk page (such as this one), you would write your response on the person you are addressing's page. For example, if you wanted to respond to this message I'm leaving, simply click my "Talk" link at the bottom of the message and leave your response there. If you wanted to respond to Sev, click his "TALK" link at the top of his message. :We do this mainly for one reason. When you leave a message on someone else's page, they are notified and they'd most likely respond faster. (There are other reasons, but that's the one reason that applies to most people.) :Note that this is only User Talk pages. If you were to respond to a message left on a normal Talk page (also known as an Article Talk page), just leave your response at the bottom of the page. For example, if you wanted to respond to Sev's message on your Colt Blaster HDW Mk.15's Talk page, you would simply add a message on that talk page. :And lastly, signatures are generally placed at the end of a message, so place your "~~~~" at the end of your response rather than the beginning. That, and you only need to put "~~~~", no need to put your username after it. The wiki will automatically replace the "~~~~" with your username, a link to your user page, a link to your user talk page, and the time and date that you left the message. For example, here is my overly complicated "~~~~": :[[User:KingOfYou115|'KOY-1150-5']] '-' (Talk) '-' * KingOfYou115 throws a book at . 16:52, May 7, 2017 (UTC) RE:Feedback? Surprised you ask me, though. Anyways, although I'm generally not the guy for weapon pages, I'll read through it (which I had planned anyway) and point out any errors present. Cheers! -- 08:57, May 8, 2017 (UTC) :One more thing I forgot to tell you, in order to link to your page, instead of typing the URL, you can simply type ENTER PAGE NAME HERE and put the article name between those brackets, so that it looks like this, Colt Blaster HDW Mk.15. :Cheers! -- 09:20, May 8, 2017 (UTC) RE: Plasma-tipped ammunition Yeah, I guess mostly that the Warzone REQs, such as UNSC Weapons shooting Forerunner hardlight projectiles is just a simulation and not possible in reality; the UNSC guns work by igniting the propellant in a bullet to launch it, and adding hardlight ammunition simply does not make any sense, because the method of firing a hardlight projectile is different. Also, plasma coating a bullet is impossible too since in that case, it would instantly vaporize the bullet. There's nothing wrong with these ideas, everyone makes mistakes at first :D Regarding the Covenant carbine's radioactive ammunition, I'm not sure that the Colt Blaster would fire them on its own, since, as I said above, the process of firing is different. Still, you could say that the insurrectionists on researching have found a method to replicate the effects of a Carbine and added the feature to a general human round. Or maybe, they modified the Carbine round and the gun's firing mechanism to make them both compatible. I'm still doubtful about this and the EMP-bullet, so I suggest you ask someone else who is an expert on this topic, preferably any of the site's admins. Any ideas, you say? Well, I myself am not sure, but seeing as it is a human weapon, I guess you could make any relation with Brute weapons, more specifically the Spiker and the Mauler. They're the only ones I got since I'm not a weapons guy myself, but if you want, ask others too. After all, HF's all about user interaction! Cheers! -- 17:14, May 8, 2017 (UTC) :Holy..! Dude, you are more experienced than me about weapons. If it's anything, I should be the one asking you for feedback :) In all seriousness, the EMP bullet seems still different and over-powered. Because, if a single round could deactivate energy shields, then the Innies would have a huge advantage. Maybe if multiple rounds were shot at one concentrated place, then the EMP effect would take place? Sorta like a needler's supercombine explosion, now that I think of it. I suggested the Brute weapons since they too shoot projectiles and are similar to human weapons, compared to other Covenant weapons. I suggest you ask someone else, though, since now I feel like a newb and don't understand much of what you're saying. :Cheers! -- 18:01, May 8, 2017 (UTC) RE: Your Status Quo Submission So, by popular demand, the RP's next session will be occurring tonight, please arrive at 1900-1930 Eastern Standard Time (EST), if you're up for it.--Minuteman 2492 (talk) 21:44, May 10, 2017 (UTC) RE: Delta Initiative That talk page thing Vadumverse Austin asks to use Colt Blaster Article Can i use your colt blaster as a weapon in Halo:NMPD? Note to Self. 25 September 2017.}} Re:Feedback for Incognito Company Article or Otherwise Sylvia Farkas image takedown Thanks for getting back to me as soon as you did. As I told Ahalosniper, I'm not trying to dissuade people from using my work in general for things such as events, banners, articles, but there are several images I've made that depict my original characters and I wish to keep that separate from someone else's creative content while my profiles continue to grow in follower count to avoid any disambiguation. The character in question that was used in Sylvia Farkas' article is one that if into my primary halo narrative. Nonetheless, I appreciate the effort of the author and admire their taste in aesthetic, as well as the intervention on the staff's part. Thank you, -Hammerhead I'd like to ask a favor I'd like to ask a favor. I just started writing Years of Days: Book Two (mainly because I wanted to get the idea out there before it fizzles out and to also make a better foundation for Years of Days: Book One). So, I was hoping you could maybe read Years of Days: Book Two for me, and maybe give me some advice, if needed? Thanks in advance. Julia-Xe Dax Finitevus the Echidna (talk) 23:20, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Another favor Hey, sorry to bother you again, but would you be willing to read the stuff I added to the story and tell me what you think? I took your advice and tried to step out of my comfort zone, but before I go very far with my idea, I'd like your thoughts. I sorta took advantage of Cortana's temporary absence in Halo: CE. Hope that's okay. If not, I'll delete those last few scenes and figure out something else. And sorry for the spoiler. (Those last two scenes seem sorta corny, at least to me, so I might revise those at some point.) Also, should I have taken advantage of the language barrier like I tried in the previous story? Or no? I also renamed "Years of Days: Book Two" as "Years of Days: Book One-The Ring", and had the prequel deleted. Just a heads up. Thanks for your time. - Julia-Xe Dax Finitevus the Echidna (talk) 15:41, February 2, 2018 (UTC) Skullguy123 Hi. I just read the rules you sent me and part that I asked Ajax 013 about borrowing his format. I did not mean to copy what he wrote about his own Spartan character as I was only trying to just copy the box that was on the right hand side so that I could use it on my own character and fill it out with my stuff instead of his but I ended up copying everything Ajax 013 wrote about his character by accident. Again, it was by accident so I am sorry if it seemed like I did it intentionally but I have deleted everything referring to Ajax's character and will make sure that it doesn't happen again. Alright, I am pretty sure I have changed the infobox to a different one though I'm not really sure why its at the bottom instead on top. Would you mind giving it a look over real quick and let me know if I need to fix anything else? Alright. I just thought that it would be cool idea to have an new species. In a short story I'm writing for fun, I have it where Furyans exist in the Halo universe where they are aliens similar to humans in appearance but are different biological-wise due to possessing an extra chromosomes which makes them physically superior to humans with the leader/alpha furyans being stronger than regular furyans (kinda like captain america enhanced prowess) as well as having eye-shine and being able to dominate many aggressive creatures. In the story, Furyans were one of the first species that were wiped out by the Covenant with Alexander surviving due to being sent to another planet with regular humans where he grows up as an orphan and was later taken in the SPARTAN-lll Program (not really sure why I added that but guess hope that I would be allowed to keep my character a furyan if I give more of a description) For my AI character Genesis, I know I need to fix some things about her like above where the writer and under construction template should be but I can't keep my eyes open long right now so I will have to fix it tomorrow. I will let you know if I need help with anything else. Also hope I got the tildes right on this messageSkullguy123 (talk) 07:26, February 27, 2018 (UTC) Apology Hey sorry for all of the mistakes I've made. I'm trying and of course studying Halo lore daily but because of school and stuff they block Halopedia but they don't block Halo nation. I understand I've made a lot of mistakes regarding canon and wiki layout but I don't want to give off a negative... personality. Why I originally gave my spartan a W25 tag was out some stupid nostalgia because my old 360 Halo 3 service tag was W25. If I can't give my Spartan a hobby of collecting I won't. I'm not gonna stop working on this article until it is canon and layout friendly. I also don't have a discord but I'll try to get it sooner or later because my parents are very very strict on what I have on my phone. Once again I'm sorry. --Kennytheninja117 (talk) 14:03, March 20, 2018 (UTC) Considering giving my Spartan my actual face. So I'm considering adding my real face as the unarmored version of my Spartan. Is that allowed? --Kennytheninja117 (talk) 13:26, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Re: April's Fool Well now I feel like an idiot. BEN THE BEST456 (talk) 19:43, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Renovation Greetings. You recently approached the voice I have been appointed to see its pronunciation intoned accurately as they are no longer present in this particular vestige. I am the operator for it, though you may call me Counterclockwise, whatever you wish if you might refrain addressing my own cold, technical name a la humanity to their lifeless constructions said 'response' to a plague they brought upon themselves challenging my own kind. Who, as I do not mean to digress, while I believe has its feelings mutual on your comment, I do not believe oversaturation, indecent uncaring permit it while a certain undeserved appointed authority's left to deface history for such a sustained amount of time in a role long unwarranted. New time yields new challenges, no? So remains this chorus' timelessness. Perhaps I see us in another form apropos where messages of great importance can be expressed. SC.EIA (talk) 19:14, April 10, 2018 (UTC) Help I need some help. I accidentally moved my character, Alexander-200, from the page it was on and somehow created another account with my character as the user and I have no idea how to change it back. Also I haven't really been on the wiki much so I just noticed today the messages about my character that you and another admin left me about two months ago which is the reason why I didn't change anything on the form. Just wanted to let you know just in case you though I was purposely ignoring you two.Skullguy123 (talk) 23:33, May 3, 2018 (UTC) I'll start editing it tomorrow. Thanks for the heads up. --Kennytheninja117 (talk) 14:45, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Help. So I added a new infobox and i'm trying to figure out how to put this image: In the infobox along with this image: Basically an armoured and unarmoured. --Kennytheninja117 (talk) 13:52, May 25, 2018 (UTC) Help I wanted to ask a question concerning my character Alexander Morrison. I marked the original page for deletion as a lot of stuff I added wasn´t showing up and decided to make a new page. Anyways, I´m planning on having him being part of Gamma company but I was wondering if it was at all possible that I could create a different team thats part of Gamma company and also are equipped with MJOLNIR armor.Skullguy123 (talk) 20:10, June 19, 2018 (UTC) Genesis To be fair, on the halo wiki it says that Cortana´s avatar is completely naked too until she creates a physical body for herslefSkullguy123 (talk) 04:25, June 20, 2018 (UTC) Alexander Morrison Thank you for the information but I got another question. In order to make a new team or even have my character be part of Gamma Company, would I need to talk to Ahalosniper about it first or no?Skullguy123 (talk) 04:45, June 20, 2018 (UTC) WarHawk82/2401 Penitent Tangent I am 2401 Penitent Tangent from Discord, Sev40 said this was one of the articles I could work on. Solid G3 Legend Hey this is Solid, a few things, I removed Sev40's addition for the SPARTAN-IV category because I dont know what he did but when I inspected the changes and the Spartan Armor overview category was removed and what I had written down for the armor overview was mixed right into a description I had written regarding a personal energy sword the character carried. So in order to fix that I had to undo whatever he did just to make it look normal at least again. As for DA, DA is a close and personal friend of mine he introduced me into fanon and I asked his help to do the character article because it was my first article and I asked for him to keep it safe under his profile which he accepted and even helps me continue to fix and come up with more stuff needed to help make it better. So please don't report or remove him he is a close friend of mine and is helping me on this project. Sorry for the inconvenience. Re: M6I Dawn-745 Hey, do you know a way to delete pages? I can’t find a way to do it. --WillVanry (talk) 04:23, September 9, 2018 (UTC) MC says hi Hello, I'm pretty new to halo fanon and thought i'd drop by to say hi. MChalofan11 (talk) 21:44, January 14, 2019 (UTC)Minecraftwiz219 M22R Raptor/F22 Raptor My page, the M22R Raptor, is actually intended to be a transition between the old and the new. If at all possible, i would like for the Lack orf originality template removed. If not possible ill remove the image. I undertsand, ill remove the page Reason to reopen old pages I was trying to see if I could view the old revisions on pages I made when I was very young, wanted to see it for posterity/nostalgia... Johnfabian (talk) 19:23, February 23, 2019 (UTC) Klaus's response to NCF article Hey, Klaus here You recently reached out to me about some "Non-Canon" errors I made. While I greatly appreciate you taking the time to read my work, I also want you to realize that I'm not 100% familiar with all notable halo lore. Speaking on the topic of my work "Klaus G235" is based off a player or character I have created. Below are the issues you addressed towards me concerning the "Non-Canon Friendliness" marker you have put on my page.. 1) "Doctor Catherine Halsey never had anything to do with the SPARTAN-III Program, in fact, she does not like SPARTAN-IIIs in general after first learning about them in late 2552 during the Battle of Onyx in Halo: Ghosts of Onyx. Colonel James Ackerson was the program head of the SPARTAN-III Program and was a despised rival of Doctor Halsey, he also didn't really care for his own Spartans as Halsey did." -You are absolutely correct, I fixed this error and made it a bit more "Lore accurate" 2) "Injuries in augmentations followed by near-death experience or actual death is a common theme with the many Spartan programs, however, regarding Gamma Company, the attrition rate was zero from augmentations - there were no fatalities or health issues following augmentations because the procedure had pretty much been perfected. It's possible that your Spartan was minorly harmed but its seriously doubtful that Klaus was clinically dead for 9 full minutes." -I gutted out that entire bit about the "Clinically dead for 9 minutes" 3) "Every new user unfamiliar with Halo Fanon has a tendency to say something on the lines in an attempt to make themselves unique: "this character had never seen anything like it before or not since this situation", regarding team cohesion that is one of these moments but not particularly canon-breaking. I suggest removing it nonetheless because it borders on Mary Sue territory." -Edited and corrected my mistakes on this part 4) "Team names for Gamma are themed around blades. Centurion is obviously not referring to a type of blade. I recommend changing that. Gamma Company was rather late to be considered for CAT-2 designations like that of NOBLE if that is something you're concerned about." -As it is known that Gamma Company teams were named after blades, You CANNOT know for sure the names of ALL Gamma Company teams, As some may have not been named after blades. Because the such vagueness of Canon Gamma Company Personnel, There is leeway I feel that's appropriate to exploit, Such as not naming my team after a blade, Because of the such vagueness mentioned earlier 5) "Your entire section regarding events during the Fall of Reach is non-canon. Gamma Company continued training for more than a full year after augmentations to the point they did not receive deployment orders until several weeks after and a week before the Battle of Onyx, you'll need to completely remove that section and consider a different narrative. I can attest to the nature that Gamma Company was not deployed to Reach because the Spartan Field Manual put out in 2018 describes Gamma Company has having finished way too late to deploy in the war. Though, the vagueness of the book does allow for some leeway in events after the Fall of Reach such as the Battle of Mars or Battle for Earth." -I am not familiar with this "Spartan manual handbook of 2018". Because respectfully I do not care for it, As a writer I just want to write, As realistically as possible. I gutted out the reach portion and mosh-pitted the reach events and Mars/Earth events together to strengthen the bonds between those events 6) "Evidently, it's likely you'll have to change some things in your Mars section due to the line up no longer including Reach. Just a thought." -Done 7) "SPARTAN-IIIs were not "phased out" for SPARTAN-IVs, whatever that means. SPARTAN-IIIs were simply absorbed into the Spartan Operations branch becoming a part of the SPARTAN-IV command structure, or, kept by ONI for whatever missions ONI still needed S-IIIs for." -I am aware of this, Just a miscommunication of wording and poor word choice 8) "There is no canonical statement saying that Spartans prefer the Battle Rifle over the Assault Rifle. Kind of a weird thing to add in trivia." -I am also aware of this, I was referring to the other Non-Canon SIII's I created NOT canon personnel 9) "It's a little bit weird to see that both of Klaus's older siblings (I'm assuming they're older) became SPARTAN-IVs. There are so few SPARTAN-IVs (numbering close to an estimated 1000 by time of 2558) that its doubtful that all three kids in a family became Spartans. Just keep that in mind, its not particularly canon-breaking but its a rather dubious narrative statement in terms of realism." -I gutted that section out for realism purposes. Thank you so much for reaching out to me, If you have any other issues you need to address to me, You know where to find me. Klaus out.. --Travis G235 (talk) 02:52, April 2, 2019 (UTC) As of 12:35 PM, I have made changes to my Fireteam Erebus and Spartan-007; Sev pages. Please review these changes at your earliest convenience to see if they are now more cannon friendly. Have a good day, --AshTheReaper001 (talk) 17:37, June 25, 2019 (UTC)AshTheReaper001 Editing Fireteam Erebus again Alright, I went back through Erebus again. I addressed all the things I could see in your list that conflicted with cannon and hopefully it is ok now. Please review and also I would like to know what’s wrong with Sev aside form now obvious confections with the Fireteam page. I still need to make 3 more of the character pages so it’s be nice to know what to address now rather then later. --AshTheReaper001 (talk) 19:13, June 25, 2019 (UTC)AshTheReaper001 Admins decision Hey, just wondering if the admins have made a decision on Erebus and Sev yet. --AshTheReaper001 (talk) 21:42, June 25, 2019 (UTC)AshTheReaper001 'RE: NCF' Hey. thanks for what you said for lore about UNSC Strident I wasn't really thinking about what I should and should not write for it, I really appreciate it alot... Have a good day: Solo (Jorge 052) hello. I take a while to take notices of when I have done something not Lore friendly in my post and to help with that I will give you my discord Solo#2539 so we can discuss about what I really need to work on in my UNSC Strident post Kind regards Solo (Jorge 052) --Solo Invictus 072 (talk) 07:40, February 20, 2020 (UTC)Solo